


White Day

by Ahria



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in responce to one of my 1setence prompts, "chocolate".  VesperRegina wanted to see Yukawa fulfill his social obligation on White Day and this plot-bunny was born.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in responce to one of my 1setence prompts, "chocolate". VesperRegina wanted to see Yukawa fulfill his social obligation on White Day and this plot-bunny was born.

“Yukawa-sensei, would you mind if I took a longer lunch then usual?” Kuribayashi asked as he slipped off his lab coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

“That will be fine.” Yukawa replied without looking up from his work.

“You’re a life saver.  My wife would’ve killed me if I’d come home without a White Day present.”

“Hm.” The professor responded, obviously not paying attention.

“So professor, what did you get detective Utsumi?” Kuribayashi asked, closely watching his boss.  The students had been going on and on about that very question for weeks, having even gone to the length of setting up a betting pool on what the gift would be and whether or not he’d actually give it to the detective.  Considering that he’d put 1000 yen into the pot, he thought someone should have the guts to actually ask.

“For what?” Yukawa asked, finally looking up.

“For White Day.” The assistant responded, exasperated.

“I forgot that was coming up.” He said, looking thoughtful.

“I know normally the students are the only ones who give you anything for Valentines Day, so you don’t buy anything for White Day, but…”

“I haven’t had a colleague get me a Valentines Day gift in a long time.” Yukawa admitted.  “Thank you for reminding me.”

“Sure.” Kuribayahi replied, nodding at the younger man before gathering his coat and heading for the door, wondering if he was going to lose his money.

 

Quickly finishing the paper he’d been grading, Yukawa grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  There was a collection of various shops on the streets surrounding the campus, so he headed for the closest one.  He wandered for a bit before finally finding a proper looking sweets shop.  It was extensively decorated for the holiday and packed with last minute shoppers.  Sighing, he hurried in and began looking at displays.  He didn’t want anything over the top or loud.  Something simple, he thought as he slid through the crowded shop.  It only took him a few moments to spot something suitable, a white box of chocolates with gold trim.  He grabbed it quickly and made his way to the cashier. 

She smiled knowingly as she rang him up and wished him a good afternoon as he left.  As he walked back to campus, Yukawa suddenly wondered how he was even going to give her this chocolate.  There was no way he was going to ask her to come to his office, and it might send the wrong message if he showed up at the precinct to give it to her.  He glared at the bag hanging from his hand, suddenly annoyed.

When he returned to the office, he tossed the bag into a desk drawer and continued working having decided to just forget about the whole thing.  She probably didn’t even remember giving him chocolate on Valentines Day anyway.  She’d probably given some to everyone she knew.  Utsumi was overly friendly like that.  He was glaring at the desk drawer when he heard the door shut.  He didn’t bother to look up.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard.” Utsumi told him as she stood in front of him. 

“There’s no such thing as thinking too hard.” He replied, relieved that the problem had apparently solved itself.

“Some how, I knew you’d say that.” She said with a smile as pulled a few files from her bag.

“No.” he said before she’d even made the request.  “I’m busy.”

“You don’t even know what it’s about!” Utsumi protested.  “It could be really interesting!”

He waited a moment before pointing out, “If it was that interesting, you would have already told me about it.  Normally, the mysterious part of the case is the first thing you say when you get here.”   She looked surprised, then flustered.  He watched with interest as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked anywhere but at him.  “So why did you really come?”

After a few moments she finally insisted, “I came to get you to help me solve a murder.”  She scowled at him and shoved the files back in her bag.  “But, I can do it without you.”

“Good luck.” He replied, looking back at his computer.  She huffed in annoyance and turned to leave, calling him names under her breath all the while.  Chuckling to himself, he pulled the decorative bag from the drawer and placed it on the edge of his desk.  “Oh, Utsumi-kun?” he called absently.  She turned, still glaring.  He had turned his attention back to his computer screen but still watched her from the corner of his eye.

She looked surprised again, then suddenly smiled as she approached the desk.

“Thanks.” She said as she took the bag, just the slightest blush staining her cheeks.  He nodded but said nothing.  Utsumi smiled wider when he didn’t reply, wondering if he was actually embarrassed.  “I’ll see you around, professor.”

He was smiled as she left the room, oddly pleased that she’d seemed so happy with the gift.

 

Kuribayashi grinned as he collected the winnings, deciding not to mention that he’d reminded the professor of the holiday in the first place.


End file.
